Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/10
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą I Na tym samym, co my, piętrze domu, w wąskim i długim skrzydle od podwórza mieszka Edzio ze swoją rodziną. Edzio nie jest już dawno małym chłopcem, Edzio jest dorosłym mężczyzną o głosie tubalnym i męskim, którym czasem śpiewa arie operowe. Edzio ma skłonność do korpulencji, jednakowoż nie do tej gąbczastej i miękkiej formy, ale raczej do atletycznej i muskularnej odmiany. Jest on silny w ramionach jak niedźwiedź, cóż z tego, kiedy nogi jego, całkiem zwyrodniałe i bezkształtne, są niezdatne do użytku. Nie wiadomo właściwie, gdy się patrzy na nogi Edzia, na czym polega to dziwne kalectwo. Wygląda to tak, jakby miały one za wiele przegubów między kolanem a kostką, co najmniej o dwa stawy więcej niż normalne nogi. Nic dziwnego, że w tych nadliczbowych stawach załamują się żałośnie, i to nie tylko na boki, ale i ku przodowi, i we wszystkich kierunkach. Edzio porusza się tedy przy pomocy dwóch szczudeł, szczudeł doskonałej roboty, pięknie na mahoń politurowanych. O tych szczudłach schodzi codziennie na dół kupować gazetę i to jest jedyny jego spacer i jedyne urozmaicenie. Przykro jest patrzeć na jego przeprawę przez schody. Jego nogi wyboczają się nieregularnie to w bok, to ku tyłowi, załamują się w niespodzianych miejscach, a stopy, jak kopyta końskie, krótkie i wysokie, stukocą jak kłody po deskach. Ale znalazłszy się na płaszczyźnie, Edzio zmienia się niespodzianie. Wyprostowuje się, tors jego wzdyma się okazale, a ciało bierze rozmach. Wspierając się na szczudłach, jak na poręczach, wyrzuca daleko przed siebie nogi, które uderzają z nierównym tupotem w ziemię, potem przenosi szczudła z miejsca i z nowego rozmachu znów wyrzuca się z mocą naprzód. Takimi rzutami ciała zdobywa on przestrzeń. Nieraz, manewrując szczudłami na podwórzu, może on w nadmiarze sił, nagromadzonych długim siedzeniem, z prawdziwie wspaniałą pasją demonstrować tę heroiczną metodę lokomocji ku podziwowi służących z parteru i pierwszego piętra. Kark jego wówczas pęcznieje, pod brodą zarysowują się dwie fałdy podbródka, a w ukośnie trzymanej twarzy, z zaciśniętymi od natężenia ustami, pojawia się ukradkiem bolesny grymas. Edzio nie ma żadnego zawodu ani zajęcia, jak gdyby los, obarczając go brzemieniem kalectwa, w zamian za to zwolnił go cichaczem od tej klątwy dzieci Adama. W cieniu swego kalectwa Edzio korzysta w całej pełni z tego wyjątkowego prawa do próżniactwa i w cichości ducha zadowolony jest ze swojej prywatnej niejako, indywidualnie zawartej transakcji z losem. Nieraz zastanawiamy się jednak nad tym, czym wypełnia sobie czas ten dwudziestokilkuletni młodzieniec. Dużo zajęcia daje mu czytanie gazety. Edzio jest gruntownym czytelnikiem. Uwagi jego nie uchodzi żadna notatka ani żaden anons. A gdy dobije wreszcie do ostatniej stronicy dziennika, nie czeka go przez resztę dnia nuda, o, bynajmniej. Wówczas dopiero zaczyna się właściwa praca, na którą Edzio się już z góry cieszy. Po południu, gdy inni kładą się na poobiednią drzemkę, Edzio wyjmuje swoje wielkie, grube księgi, rozkłada je na stole przy oknie, przygotowuje klej, pędzel i nożyce i zaczyna swoją miłą i interesującą pracę wykrawywania najbardziej interesujących artykułów i wcielania ich na zasadzie pewnego systemu w swoje księgi. Szczudła stoją na wszelki wypadek przygotowane, oparte o parapet okna, ale Edzio nie potrzebuje ich, gdyż ma wszystko na podorędziu, i tak wśród skrzętnej pracy upływa kilka godzin do podwieczorku. Co trzeci dzień Edzio goli swój rudy zarost. Lubi tę czynność i wszystkie jej rekwizyty: gorącą wodę, pieniące się mydło i gładką, łagodną brzytwę. Rozrabiając mydło, ostrząc brzytwę o pas skórzany, Edzio śpiewa nieuczenie i niekunsztownie, ale raczej bezpretensjonalnie i z pełnej piersi, a Adela twierdzi, że ma przyjemny głos. Jednakowoż w domu Edzia nie wszystko poza tym zdaje się być w porządku. Panuje tam niestety między nim a rodzicami jakiś bardzo poważny rozdźwięk, którego tło i podłoże są nieznane. Nie będziemy powtarzali domysłów i plotek, ograniczając się do stwierdzonych empirycznie faktów. Zdarza się to zazwyczaj pod wieczór, o ciepłej porze roku, gdy okno Edzia jest otwarte, że dochodzą nas odgłosy tych nieporozumień. Słyszymy właściwie tylko jedną połowę dialogu, partię Edzia mianowicie, gdyż replika jego antagonistów, ukrytych w dalszych ubikacjach mieszkania, nie dochodzi do nas. Trudno jest z tego domyślić się, co zarzucają Edziowi, ale z tonu jego reakcji wnosić można, że jest on do żywego dotknięty, doprowadzony niemal do ostateczności. Słowa jego są gwałtowne i nierozważne, podyktowane nadmiernym wzburzeniem, ale ton, choć zaperzony, jest jednak tchórzliwy i nędzny. – Tak jest – woła on płaczliwym głosem – to i co z tego?... – Kiedy wczoraj? – Nieprawda! – A jeżeli tak? – No to tata kłamie! – I tak ciągnie się to całe kwadranse, urozmaicone tylko wybuchami żalu i oburzenia Edzia, który bije się w głowę i wyrywa sobie włosy z bezradnej wściekłości. Ale czasami – i to jest właściwą pointą tych scen, która zaprawia je specyficznym dreszczykiem – następuje to, na co z zapartym oddechem czekaliśmy. W głębi mieszkania zdaje się coś walić, jakieś drzwi otwierają się z trzaskiem, jakieś meble przewracają się z hukiem, potem rozlega się rozdzierający pisk Edzia. Słuchamy tego wstrząśnięci i pełni wstydu, ale i niesamowitej satysfakcji, jaka budzi się na myśl o dzikim i fantastycznym gwałcie dokonanym na osobie atletycznego, choć w nogach bezwładnego młodzieńca. II O zmierzchu, gdy już naczynie po wczesnej kolacji jest umyte, siada Adela na ganku od strony podwórza, niedaleko okna Edzia. Dwa długie, dwukrotnie załamane ganki obiegają podwórze, jeden na parterze, drugi na wysokości pierwszego piętra. W szparach tych drewnianych balkonów rośnie trawa, a w jednej szczelinie między belkami wystrzela nawet mała akacja i chwieje się wysoko nad podwórzem. Oprócz Adeli siedzą tam przed swoimi drzwiami tu i ówdzie sąsiedzi, zwiśli na krzesłach i na karłach, więdnąc niewyraźnie w zmierzchu, siedzą pełni znoju dnia, jak worki zawiązane i nieme, czekające, by je zmierzch łagodnie rozwiązał. W dole nasiąka podwórze szybko ciemnością, fala za falą, ale w górze powietrze nie chce się wyrzec światła i świeci tym jaśniej, im bardziej zwęgla się wszystko w dole i czernieje żałobnie – świeci jasne, drgające i migotliwe, ćmiąc się od niewyraźnych nietoperzych lotów. Ale w dole zaczęła się już prędka i cicha robota zmierzchu, tam mrowi się od tych szybkich, żarłocznych mrówek, które rozbierają, roznoszą na szczątki substancję rzeczy, objadają je aż do białych kości, do szkieletu i żeber fosforyzujących majaczliwie na tym smutnym pobojowisku. Te białe papiery, szmaty na śmietniku, te nie strawione piszczele światła ostają się najdłużej w robaczywej ciemności i nie mogą się skończyć. Raz po raz zdaje się, że już je zmierzch pochłonął, a potem znowu są jeszcze i świecą, co chwilę gubione przez oczy pełne wibracji i mrówek, ale przestaje się już rozróżniać między tymi resztkami rzeczy a rojeniami oka, które wtedy właśnie zaczyna bredzić jak we śnie, aż każdy siedzi we własnej aurze jak w chmurze komarów, obtańczony gwiezdnym rojowiskiem, pulsującym mózgiem, majaczliwą anatomią halucynacji. Wtedy zaczynają z dna podwórza podnosić się te żyłki powiewów, niepewne jeszcze swej egzystencji i już rezygnujące z niej, nim dojdą do naszej twarzy, te smugi świeżości, którymi podbita jest od spodu, jak jedwabną podszewką, fałdzista noc letnia. I podczas gdy na niebie zapalają się pierwsze gwiazdy migotliwe i wciąż zdmuchiwane, rozdziela się bardzo powoli ten duszny welon zmierzchu, utkany z wirowania i majaczeń, i otwiera się z westchnieniem noc letnia głęboka i pełna w swej głębi miału gwiezdnego i dalekiego rechotu żab. Adela kładzie się bez światła do łóżka w zmiętą i wytarzaną z poprzedniej nocy pościel i zaledwie przymyka powieki, zaczyna się ta gonitwa po wszystkich piętrach i wszystkich mieszkaniach domu. Tylko dla niewtajemniczonych jest noc letnia wypoczynkiem i zapomnieniem. Zaledwie kończą się czynności dnia i mózg spracowany chciałby usnąć i zapomnieć, zaczyna się ta bezwładna krzątanina, ten splątany, ogromny rozgardiasz nocy lipcowej. Wszystkie mieszkania domu, wszystkie pokoje i alkierze pełne są wówczas gwaru, wędrówki, wchodzenia i wychodzenia. We wszystkich oknach stoją lampy stołowe z umbrami, nawet korytarze są jasno oświetlone i drzwi zamykają się i otwierają bez ustanku. Jedna wielka, bezładna, na wpół ironiczna rozmowa plącze się i gałęzi wśród ciągłych nieporozumień przez wszystkie komory tego ula. Na piętrze nie wiedzą dokładnie, o co chodzi tym z parteru, posyłają posłańców z pilnymi instrukcjami. Lecą kurierzy przez wszystkie mieszkania, schodami do góry, schodami na dół, zapominają po drodze instrukcji, odwoływani wciąż z powrotem po nowe zlecenia. I zawsze jest coś do uzupełnienia, zawsze jeszcze sprawa pozostaje nie wyjaśniona i ta cała krzątanina wśród śmiechów i żartów nie doprowadza do rozwiązania. Tylko boczne pokoje, nie wciągnięte w ten wielki bałagan nocy, mają swój czas odrębny, odmierzany tykaniem zegarów, monologami ciszy, głębokim oddechem śpiących. Tam śpią mamki rozłożyste i nabrzmiałe mlekiem, śpią przyssane żarliwie do łona nocy, z płonącymi w ekstazie policzkami, a niemowlęta błądzą po ich śnie, z zamkniętymi powiekami, wędrują pieszczotliwie jak wiszące zwierzątka po błękitnej mapie żyłek na białych równinach tych piersi, łażą delikatnie; szukając ślepą twarzą ciepłego rozporu, wejścia do tego snu głębokiego, aż znajdują czułymi ustami pypkę snu, zaufaną sutkę pełną słodkiego zapomnienia. A ci, którzy w łóżkach swych pochwycili sen, już go nie puszczają i walczą z nim jak z aniołem, który się wyrywa, aż go zmogą i przyduszą do pościeli i chrapią z nim na przemiany, jakby kłócili się i wypominali sobie gniewnie dzieje swej nienawiści. A kiedy te żale i kwasy zamilkną ukojone i cała ta gonitwa rozprasza się i gubi po kątach, pokój za pokojem zapada w ciszę i w niebyt – wchodzi subiekt Leon omackiem po schodach, wchodzi powoli z butami w ręku i szuka kluczem w ciemności dziurki w zamku. Wraca jak co nocy z lunaparku z oczyma przekrwionymi. wstrząsany czkawką i z nitką śliny ciągnącą się z ust rozchylonych. W pokoju pana Jakuba pali się lampa na stole, a on sam, zgarbiony nad stołem, pisze list do Chrystiana Seipla i Synów, przędzalnie i tkalnie mechaniczne, list na wiele stron długi. Na podłodze leży już długi ciąg zapisanych arkuszy, ale do końca jeszcze daleko. Co chwilę zrywa się od stołu i biegnie dookoła pokoju, z rękoma w rozwichrzonych włosach, i kiedy tak kołuje, zdarza się, że wchodzi w przelocie na ścianę, leci wzdłuż tapet jak wielki niewyraźny komar, uderzając majaczliwie w arabeski deseni ściennych, i znów zbiega na podłogę, kontynuując swój natchniony bieg dookolny. Adela śpi głęboko, jej usta są rozchylone, twarz wydłużona i nieobecna, ale jej puszczone powieki są przeźroczyste i na ich cienkim pergaminie pisze noc swój cyrograf, na wpół tekst, na wpół obrazy, pełen kreśleń, poprawek i gryzmołów. Edzio stoi w swym pokoju do połowy obnażony i gimnastykuje się ciężarkami. Potrzebuje on dużo sił, w dwójnasób dużo sił w ramionach, które zastępują bezwładne nogi, i dlatego ćwiczy gorliwie, ćwiczy potajemnie całymi nocami. Adela odpływa wstecz, za siebie, w nieobecność, i nie może krzyknąć, zawołać, przeszkodzić temu, by Edzio wyłaził przez okno. Edzio wyłazi na ganek nie uzbrojony w szczudła i Adela patrzy z przerażeniem, czy nogi go udźwigną. Ale Edzio nie próbuje chodzić. Jak wielki biały pies zbliża się w czworonożnych przysiadach, w wielkich szurgających skokach po dudniących deskach ganku i już jest przy oknie Adeli. Jak co nocy przyciska swą bladą, tłustą twarz z bolesnym grymasem do lśniącej od księżyca szyby i mówi coś płaczliwie, natarczywie, opowiada z płaczem, że mu zamykają na noc kule do szafy i teraz musi biegać po nocach jak pies na czworakach. Adela jest jednak bezwładna, całkiem oddana głębokiemu rytmowi snu, który przez nią przepływa. Nie ma sił nawet, by wciągnąć kołdrę na obnażone uda, i nie może nic poradzić, że przez ciało jej wędrują pluskwy, szeregi i kolumny pluskiew. Te lekkie i cienkie listki–kadłuby biegną przez nią tak delikatnie, że nie czuje najmniejszego muśnięcia. Są to płaskie torebki na krew, rude mieszki na krew, bez oczu i bez fizjonomii, i teraz maszerują całymi klanami, wielka wędrówka ludów podzielona na pokolenia i na rody. Biegną od nóg krociami, niezliczoną promenadą, coraz większe, tak wielkie jak ćmy, jak płaskie pugilaresy, jak wielkie czerwone wampiry bez głowy, lekkie i papierowe na nóżkach subtelniejszych od pajęczyny. Ale gdy ostatnie spóźnione pluskwy przebiegły i znikły, jeszcze jedna, olbrzymia, i potem ostatnia – robi się całkiem cicho i podczas gdy pokoje nasiąkają powoli szarością świtu, płynie przez puste korytarze i mieszkania głęboki sen. We wszystkich łóżkach leżą ludzie z podciągniętymi kolanami, z twarzą gwałtownie w bok odrzuconą, głęboko skupioną, zanurzoną w sen i bez granic mu oddaną. Jak któryś dorwał się snu, tak go trzyma kurczowo z żarliwą i bezprzytomną twarzą, podczas gdy oddech, wyprzedzając go daleko, błądzi samopas na odległych drogach. I to jest właściwie jedna wielka historia podzielona na partie, na rozdziały i na rapsody rozdzielone między tych śpiących. Gdy jeden przestaje i milknie, drugi podejmuje jego wątek i tak idzie to opowiadanie tam i sam szerokim, epickim zygzakiem, podczas gdy leżą w pokojach tego domu bezwładni jak mak w przegrodach wielkiej, głuchej makówki i rosną na tym oddechu ku świtowi.